


Woo

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur likes his stuffings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bofur going to pieces on Bilbo's cock” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20785919#t20785919).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo’s not surprised that Bofur’s loud. He’s just surprised that Bofur’s _so_ loud, when he knows perfectly well that the tree they sit behind is the only thing blocking them from all their friends. They left the dwarves asleep, kissing with hushed whispers and searching hands, and maybe that was all well and good, but Bilbo almost regrets going that one step farther. 

He can’t really regret it, not fully, because Bofur does feel so very _good_ around him, and a part of him _loves_ the filthy noises that spill out of Bofur’s lips. But the rest of him is _petrified_ , because Bofur _screamed_ on the first thrust of Bilbo’s cock and is nearly sobbing now, bouncing up and down with each move of Bilbo’s hips and just falling apart. 

He tosses his thick arms around Bilbo’s shoulders, his fat thighs tight to Bilbo’s waist, all their clothes disheveled between. The coarse hairs of Bofur’s mustache scratch him when Bofur nuzzles into his face, but Bilbo welcomes that burn: he hopes his own flesh will stifle the roar. Bofur rides him with vigor, whimpering and gasping the whole way. Every time Bilbo pounds into him, he loses breath. Every time Bilbo slides out of his tight hole, he whines. Bilbo’s panting. Bilbo’s sweating. They both smell a mess, musky and _raw_ , but it’s mostly the sheer _noise_ , and the shaking death-grip on his shoulders. 

It’s good, in a way, wonderful—he loves, loves, _loves fucking Bofur_ , and he still wants to do it again and again. But it’s not what he thought. Bilbo feared his hobbit body would be too small for a dwarf. But Bofur looks in such ecstasy that Bilbo melts, first trying to shush Bofur with his mouth, then just kissing Bofur _hard_ because this is _the best feeling Bilbo’s ever had._

Bofur’s sweet, so sweet. He kisses like a mess. His nose bumps into Bilbo and his beard digs into Bilbo’s smooth chin and he tries to match his broad tongue to Bilbo’s swipes but can’t quite make it. Bofur’s taller, taller still in Bilbo’s lap, but the weight of him puts a delicious pressure on Bilbo’s thighs, especially when it’s skin-on-skin and he can feel Bofur’s hard cock against his stomach. He reaches between them, fumbling to clutch it, squeezing once even though it makes Bofur _shriek_ with delight. Bilbo pumps his cock and kisses him. Bofur mutters, “I love you, I love you Bilbo, I do, I—I—”

He comes first, too soon, _roaring_ with his forehead pressed against Bilbo’s. Bilbo grabs him by the braids, knotting stubby fingers into either one and yanking him forward for a kiss. Bilbo tries to swallow the cries but knows it’s useless. His Bofur’s fallen completely to pieces, and all Bilbo can do is scramble to pick them up. 

Once Bofur’s come, it’s too easy for Bilbo to follow. Bofur’s velvet-soft ass convulses around him, sucking at him until he explodes inside Bofur’s channel. He muffles his own cry against Bofur’s throat, burrowing into his chest. Bofur holds him and shudders, pants, while Bilbo ruts into Bofur’s rear and milks out everything he has. 

Afterwards, they sit there, slumping against one another on the hard earth, Bofur’s hat somewhere off to the side and all Bilbo’s gentlehobbit decency right out the window. A few minutes pass, and Nori’s voice calls, “Good, then?”

“Awesome,” Bofur shouts back, breathless, while Bilbo covers his face and groans.


End file.
